


Gloves to The Rescue

by Tasfanfics



Series: Love, Life, and Friendship [3]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Modern AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasfanfics/pseuds/Tasfanfics
Summary: A tough day at work ends up with Tris at the kickboxing studio, and Tobias is the unlucky soul who'll have to tame her fury.





	Gloves to The Rescue

Tobias doesn't expect to see Tris at the boxing studio at 11 in the morning, marching towards him with purpose, a steely scowl plastered on her face. Afterall, she never skips a day of work, especially after her new job at The Chicago Journal, but if her posture is any indication, she is seething with rage. 

He's surrounded by his students when she walks right up to him, and he doesn't think he's ever been as confused as he is in this moment because she's glaring at him like he did something wrong. His students move back a little, probably a little scared by Tris, and because they know who she is.

"Excuse us for a second," Tobias says, turning to them. "Start sparring." 

He turns to Tris, hoping to decipher the reason she ditched work and came to the boxing studio. "What's wrong, Tris?" 

She runs a hand through her hair, fisting the short strands, and if he's honest, he's worried she'll rip her hair out. Her chest rises and falls in a sigh. "Some  _ jerk  _ decided to steal  _ my  _ work and take credit for it," she whispers dangerously, and now, he's worried because one, she's got that glint in her eye, and two, he's angry for her too. 

He runs a soothing hand up her arm and down again, but it doesn't calm her down. "Do you want a training session?" 

"Yes," she says. "I want to get my anger out here, so I don't punch Peter Hayes."

"Then, start by running some laps till you feel warm," he says, switching to instructor mode. Here he's not her husband, and she's not his wife. "I'll finish up with the others before we start."

She nods, and then she's off. By the third lap, flames are licking up her legs, and her lungs are burning deliciously. But she doesn't stop until her legs feel a little rubbery, and she's panting. Tobias is done with his students when she makes her way to the punching bags, and he takes her hands, wrapping them with boxing wraps for protection before handing her gloves. He switches back to being her husband for a second, unable to resist offering her some sort of fierce comfort, and he gathers her chin-length blonde tresses, tying them with the hair tie she offers and clapping her on the shoulder afterwards.

"Come on," he says. "I want you to start slow at first, get a feel of the bags with a combo of jab and cross." 

A groan escapes her lungs every time her glove slaps at the heavy leather of the bag, and she lets the tiny vibrations reverberate back through her arm. Sweat trickles down her neck and the front of her shirt, but she ignores every other sensation but the wrath she's pouring into the bag.

At some point, he wrenches her back from the bag, a stern look on his face. "Tris, I said go slow," he says firmly. "You'll hurt yourself like that." 

Tris doesn't back down, though, levelling him with a glare before asking him to take her to the ring, and even though the idea of hitting at her even for sport nauseates him a little, he complies, hoping her fury will run out soon enough.

She bounces on the balls of her feet, shaking her arms, but her face is still fixed into the furrowed-brow look she came into the studio with. He's the first to punch at her, lightly hitting her arm just to set her off, and she responds almost immediately, hitting him square in the stomach with a guttural groan. He doesn't budge, though, her hit not hurting him much, and he swiftly swipes at her legs, sending her to the floor. It sets a fire in her. She scrambles to her feet, driving into him.

Tris shakes her head, tries to tuck her hair back with the gloves. "Punch me like you mean it," she snaps, although he knows the frustration is not actually directed at him. "Stop treating me like I'm fragile." So he punches a little harder, still careful to keep it in areas that don't hurt as much like her arms. 

It's a game of dodging limbs and landing punches and kicks from thereon, and by the time Tris tells him she's done, they're soaked in sweat, a flush working its way onto both of their faces. She sits on the ring's floor, cross legged as she gulps in air, and then he's not her instructor anymore. Tobias takes off her gloves and unwraps the bright red cloth from around her hands and fingers, smoothing her hair out of her face when he's done. He lends her a hand, and she takes it, letting him pull her to her feet.

"Wanna go home?" he asks her, pulling her to his chest. 

She leans back, tilting her head to look at him. "Don't you still have sessions to teach?" 

"Well, Zeke can take an extra session for today if you need me with you," he says, a devilish smirk working its way onto his face. "He owes me one anyways. Last time I had to teach his sessions so he could go on a date with Shauna."

"No, it's okay," she says. "Keep that chance for later. I have to figure out how I'll tell Lauren about Hayes without sounding like a baby."

"Alright then," he says. "I'll meet you at the house."

She pauses for a second, her glance far away as she navigates through her tumultuous thoughts. "Do you think I should tell Lauren at all?" 

"It's your call, Tris." He brings his hands to her shoulders, kneading lightly at the tight muscles there. "You can tell her, explain what happened, chances are that Peter guy has done that before, or you can just work on your next article, make it amazing, and show everyone who Tris Eaton is." 

She nods, looking a little heavy, and he knows why a second later when she speaks a hushed admission. "You know, I sometimes wish I never left Dauntless Magazine."

"If working with The Chicago Journal is going to stress you out too much, you don't have to stay there," he says. "You know Tori would take you back in a heartbeat."

"I'm not giving up yet, though." She makes a move to get out of the ring when he stops her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks. "You still gotta stretch."

She makes a face, making him laugh. "You know that's my least favorite part."

"I'm not letting you out of this, so you might as well just get over with it."

"Fine," she says, walking over to him first to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you for your support, Tobias."

"I'm always going to be here for you."


End file.
